digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meteormon
Meteormon is an Ore Digimon. It is a form of Gotsumon which for some reason had the meteorite data within the ore data it possesses appear on its surface. It is made from a hard material which only exists in space, and possesses powerful defensive ability. Attacks *'Galactic Flare'This attack is named "Cosmic Flash" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and Digimon Battle, and "Cosmo Flash" Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Cosmo Flash): Emits a mysterious, cosmic energy wave. Some media depict it as causing a meteor shower from a giant meteor. *'Rock Tornado': Swings arms wildly while moving towards the enemy. *'Falling Star': Drops a meteorite on the enemy. *' Blow': Throws a very powerful punch. *'Invincibility' (Guard Rock): Prevents all damage from the next attack. Design Meteormon is a humanoid Digimon with a body made of off-white rocks with tints of green. It has yellow eyes and two rocks on its head that resemble bear ears. It has three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. Etymologies ;Insekimon (インセキモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'Ja:' . ;Meteormon Name used in American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Meteormon is a Rookie level Digimon in 's galaxy once the following conditions have been met: *Unlocked Icemon. *Defeated 20 Metal Empire Digimon. *100 STR *100 DEF. Digimon World Meteormon is found in the Ancient Speedy Zone. Mameo decides to find a meteor he learned about from Tyranomon in hopes that it was the source of the island's troubles. After beating the location of a secret walkway out of a Saberdramon, he comes across the meteor. When the he tries to crack him open, thinking he is a meteorite, he reveals himself and attacks. After beating him, he explains that a whole village of Meteormon live in space and drop down onto earth in childhood. They then spend many years in hibernation until they are fully grow. However, due to the strange time manipulation in the Speedy Time Zone, Meteormon awakened very early. He then says he wants to explore the island and rolls away, never to be seen again. After you come back in Meteormon's area, you can find Nanimon and if it is the first or fifth time you meet him the tamer will be awarded a keychain. Digimon World Digital Card Battle A Meteormon card can be obtained as an extra card for the Veemon Starter Pack. The Meteormon card is #011 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1150 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Big Bang Blow": inflicts 750 damage. * "Falling Star": inflicts 400 damage. * "Cosmic Flash": inflicts 200 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon World 2 Meteormon digivolves from Centarumon, Drimogemon, Icemon, JungleMojyamon, MudFrigimon, and NiseDrimogemon, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or Baihumon (20+ DP). His speciality is Machine and his special attack is Invincibility, which makes the target negates damage from any attacks during that turn. As a wild digimon, Meteormon is teamed up with 2 Mamemons. It uses Invincibility and Rock Fist, Gotsumon's signature attack. Digimon World 3 Meteormon is only available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 21/23. Digimon World: Next Order Five Meteormon in the Server Desert give the a puzzle to solve. One of them is actually a Gotsumon in disguise. The Hero talks to all five Meteormon to figure out which one is lying and is actually a Gotsumon, and if the Hero gets it right, they give the Hero a Lapsapraecepice, a Meteormon digivolution crystal. If they get it wrong, they can try again another day. Meteromon is a Nature Data type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from BomberNanimon, Icemon and Piddomon and can digivolve into Belphemon Sleep Mode, Dianamon, MetalEtemon, and Cherubimon (Good). If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Meteormon digivolves from Hookmon. Meteormon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Meteormon is #254, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 231 HP, 243 MP, 121 Attack, 129 Defense, 88 Spirit, 108 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Protect 4, and Ether Eddy4 traits. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. Meteormon digivolves from Icemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Meteormon, your Digimon must be at least level 37, with 210 defense and 175 speed. Meteormon can DNA digivolve to Ebemon with MetalMamemon or Garbagemon, to MetalEtemon with ShogunGekomon, or to Lampmon with Mamemon. Meteormon can be hatched from the Metal Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Meteormon DigiFuses from Gotsumon, Starmon L, and MudFrigimon, and can DigiFuse to Craniamon with Knightmon and Kyukimon, or to AncientVolcanomon with Volcamon, Vermilimon, and BomberNanimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Meteromon is a Earth Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ankylomon, Nanimon, and Leomon, and can digivolve to Ebemon, Dianamon, and MetalEtemon. Its special attack is Galactic Flare and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increase damage from Earth type attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Meteormon also digivolves from Icemon, Golemon, and MudFrigimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Meteromon is #145 and is a Earth Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ankylomon, Nanimon, Leomon, Icemon, Golemon, and MudFrigimon, and can digivolve to Ebemon, Dianamon, and MetalEtemon. Its special attack is Galactic Flare and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increase damage from Earth type attacks by 15%. Digimon Battle Meteormon digivolves from Icemon and can digivolve to AncientVolcamon. Digimon Masters Meteormon digivolves from Icemon at level 25 and digivolves to MetalEtemon at level 41. Meteormon are also common enemies found in Oil Refinery 2 and Oil Refinery 3. Digimon Heroes! Insekimon digivolves from Gottsumon. Digimon Soul Chaser Meteormon digivolves from Icemon. Digimon Links Meteormon digivolves from Ankylomon, Nanimon, and Leomon and can digivolve to Ebemon, Dianamon, MetalEtemon, and MetalGarurumon. Notes and references